Reality Is Stranger Than Fiction
by peppermintandvodka
Summary: au full disclosures inside. samcentric sam x oc pairing, other pairings also. Gianna Singer was raised normally, by a mother who only told her stories about her father, Bobby. When she seeks out her father after her life's taken a rather messy turn and meets Sam Winchester, a man with his own demons who also slays them, will everything work out or will she wind up in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: READ BELOW_

{ I realize that none of this happened on Supernatural, but I felt like writing it anyway. If you don't like alternate universe and plot changes, then chances are, you will not like this. I'm gonna stick to as much of season 7 as I can, but season 8 will not be anything like what they've shown, because I haven't been watching. So it's set during/post season 7, my original character IS a fan character, and she IS going to be the daughter of Bobby Singer. I realize he didn't have kids, that he knew of, at least, but hey, Dean and Sam thought they were the only brothers, yes? My case is rested. People get lonely, horny, and shit happens, you know? What I have written here, is ALL I have of this. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, or if it's any good, so if anyone likes it, please for the love of God and all that is holy, tell me, so I'll be able to decide if I want to continue it, and set things in stone for future chapters.

FYI: The way Jo and Ellen are still alive.. Remember the Titanic thing? Let's just say that the angels conviently forgot to 'redeath' a few people, shall we? So the au episode, in a sense did actually happen. Yeah, there was still an apocalypse type thing, and yeah, it got really, really bad, but Jo and Ellen were 'spared' when the angels had to fix the Titanic mishap. Because, sue me, I think those men deserve happiness, damn it.}

_PAIRINGS_

Jo x Dean

* She's not dead in this version, because when the Titanic mishap happened, the angels or whomever was responsible for cleanup conviently forgot to redo her death and her mother's death. Please do not tell me that she's dead in a review, because guess what? I already know. And I love Jo with Dean.

Sam x original character

* I love Sammy. So sue me. I hate that he doesn't really get shown as hooking up with anything other than demons, or evil girls, or girls who wind up dying.

Bobby x Ellen

* I loved them together, their banter was epic, they had really amazing chemistry.

_PLOT (AS IT IS RIGHT NOW)_

Gianna Singer never got to meet her father, but when her mother dies and she finds herself in a bit of a situation, she finds herself turning to a man she's heard so much about, yet knows nothing about and headfirst into a world that she had no clue even existed, beyond her world, beyond her own personal problems.

While connecting with a father she's never known, learning to cope with her situation as is, and dealing with the overall craziness that is the life of a demon hunter's kid, she manages to form a bit of a quirky friendship with Sam Winchester, a guy with his own situations and problems.

But with everything happening around them, can they move beyond their problems, and saving the world, and just be together? Can she become a family with her father and his new girlfriend Ellen? What will happen when the Leviathans, a few other assorted demons and Dick Roman's personal vendetta against hunters (bobby,dean and sam) come into play?


	2. Chapter 2

Gianna Singer paced the worn out wooden porch flooring, her heavy soled engineer boots making loud footfalls, as she eyed the door warily. Her entire life came down to this one moment, and she just wasn't sure exactly, how it'd go.

It could go great, of course, but then again, it could also go really, really badly. Gianna was betting on the latter, considering that her mother hadn't ever actually seen fit to tell her father, Bobby Singer, about her.

And she was showing up to not only spring this on him, but her own current situation.

She was about to become a mother, herself.

"You gotta do this, Gia. You drove all the way here from Roswell, damn it." Gianna muttered as she raked her hand through her long dark brown hair, bit her full lower lip and again stared at the door.

She turned, started down the creaking stairs, but the door opened and she heard a woman asking, "Are you okay, hon?"

Gianna froze and turned slowly, her eyes landing on a kind faced brunette woman who introduced herself moments later as Ellen.

"I'm.. I'm kinda here looking for Bobby Singer?" she muttered, her voice coming out as if she were asking a question, not stating a fact. Right now, she wasn't sure of anything, and she was scared as hell.

Not only was she pregnant, but lately, she was convinced that someone was following her or something.

Which is what lead her to find her father. Because the thing she thought was following her.. Well it wasn't exactly of this world. She couldn't quite explain how she knew, she just knew whatever it was, it wasn't some everyday garden variety creeper.

And her mom told her with her dying breath, should anything 'weird' happen, to go to her father.. Tell him the truth, who she was, and he'd hopefully keep her safe.

Ellen studied the girl, noted the circles beneath her eyes, noted the shaking hands, the nervous stutter, and the overall hunted look the girl had to her. And she felt bad for the girl, because from the looks of her, the girl couldn't have been any more than 22, if that, even, the age of her own daughter..

The age of Bobby's girl, Gianna, if Bobby had allowed himself to be a part of his daughter's life from more than a spectator's spot through letters and calls from the girls mother, Aurelia.

"What's your name, hon?" Ellen asked as she looked at the clock, then at the girl again, the girl, she noticed, seemed ready to bolt at any second, afraid for her very life if you will. Bobby wouldn't be much longer, and then he and Dean, Sam would probably be headed back to the house.

"G-gianna." Gianna said quietly, as she found her eyes darting around the living room behind the other woman, as she gaped at a picture of her, taken from her second birthday party.

"How'd he get that?" she wondered aloud as Ellen smiled warmly and said "So you're Bobby's girl."

"Huh? I thought he didn't..Nevermind." Gianna muttered as she stepped into the living room, sat on the edge of a worn in couch and tried to process what she'd just been shocked to discover.

Her father, apparently, knew about her all along. The woman cleared her throat quietly, and when Gianna looked up, she was holding out a glass of tea.

"Looked like you could use a drink." Ellen said as she sat and then asked, "Does your mama know you came lookin for Bobby?"

"Actually, she sort of told me to, before she passed last month."

"Are you okay, Gianna? You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Ellen mused as Gianna said quietly, "Just freakin out is all. Just freakin out." mostly to herself as she bit her thumb, wondered if Ellen even knew what her father did for a living.

Ellen studied the girl for a moment and then asked with a smile, "Is this something you can talk about with just anyone, or.." as she looked at the girl and waited on an answer.

Gianna pondered her question a moment, then sighing said quietly, "I'm in a huge mess. Probably the hugest I've ever been in in my entire life."

Ellen looked at her in concern and then said "Go on."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's not so bad.. Happens all the time.. The guy, he's not hurting you or anything, is he?" Ellen asked, as she watched the girls expressions facially, trying to figure out just what Gianna might have gotten herself into.

She was, after all, a huge part of Bobby's life now, meaning that indirectly, Gianna was also a part of that package.

"There is no guy.." Gianna said quietly as she winced, remembering how she'd come to find herself in this situation she was in currently. But if she ever saw the lowlife fuck that raped her again? Oh he was dead where he stood.

Ellen knew exactly what happened as soon as she saw the look on Gianna's face and she put her arm around the girl to comfort her.

"That's not all.. I think.. No, strike that, I'm pretty damn sure someone's followin me now." Gianna finished as she added, "I'm just not real sure why, or if they're exactly.. Forget it.."

"If they're what?" Ellen asked as Gianna looked up and said quietly, through gritted teeth as she sighed, "Human. But I'm pretty sure it has to do with what happened to me, how I wound up pregnant.."

The door opened and Bobby, Jo, Dean and Sam walked in. Bobby looked from Ellen to his daughter, a girl he'd only seen in pictures, heard about through letters and phone calls, and he dropped his bag on the hardwood floor.

"Gianna?"

Dean and Sam, Jo all exchanged confused glances as Bobby walked towards the girl and sat down, then asked sternly, "What in the world are you doing here, princess?"

"Mom told me if I ever got scared or thought something was happening to me, to find you and..."

"So she told you what I do?"

"Yes sir."

Bobby sighed and then looked at Dean and Sam, Jo and said "I need to talk to my daughter, alone, if you three don't mind?" as he looked at Ellen, trying to use her facial expression to gauge just how badly his daughter was in trouble.

It didn't look good, not at all, and the man felt the anger surging, wanting to find whatever or whoever was going after his kid, kill them or it with his bare hands.

Sam and Dean, Jo walked out of the room and into the garage, where Dean grabbed a beer and fumed about Bobby's having kept this a secret from them.

Sam sighed and then asked, "Did she look like she was in a complete and total panic to anyone besides me?"

Dean nodded and then bit his lip as he said "Whatever it is, Bobby will handle it. I'm just shocked he has a kid, he never once thought to mention it to either of us or Jo and Ellen."

Sam groaned and Jo said calmly, "Actually, my mom probably knew. She and Bobby tell each other everything. And I used to wonder why he'd come into the road house certain nights of the week, wait by the payphone.. Now it sorta makes sense."

In the living room, Bobby paced as Gianna told her father about the mess she was in.

"So this guy, he..." Bobby tried to process what'd been done to her, his stomach churning, the anger growing by leaps and bounds at this point. He looked at her and when she nodded, he grabbed his gun.

"Dad, don't.. It won't do you any good to find the bastard, because I've tried, just to get revenge.. It's like he doesn't exist. And then shortly after I found out I was pregnant with the bastard's kid, I started feelin like I was being watched and followed. So when I found an address, I came straight here, because of what Mom told me."

"Yeah.. And you think the person following you.. Is not human? But how do you know?"

"Just a feeling I get, dad. I trust my gut, it hasn't failed me yet. Besides, the thing tried to attack me in an alley just an hour after I found out I was pregnant." Gianna said as she lifted her t shirt, revealing a few good sized claw marks across her lower back, as well as a tattoo that made him groan. The wounds had healed for the most part, but it didn't take a blind man to see that the wounds had not been created by anything with human fingernails. They looked more like claw marks. "Son of a bitch tried to bite me too, dad. And it's teeth.. It looked like the thing had a mouth full of razor blades.."

Bobby grunted and then asked, "How the hell did you get away?"

"Someone distracted it, and I ran like hell.. I think the guy was another hunter or something.." Gianna muttered as she looked at her father, took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then continued, "But then it tried again that night, pretending to be someone else, but I wouldn't open the door.. It sort of just paced around outside, kept glaring at the front door of my mom's house. So I packed up and shagged ass out the back door, sir."

By now, Bobby was thinking it sounded like his baby girl had somehow managed to attract the attentions of a vampire or something akin to one. But something kept nagging at him.

"It's not a vamp, dad. I saw a reflection for the thing in the car window the night it tried to attack me in the alley." Gianna muttered as she shuffled through her bag, pulled out a notepad full of things that'd happened to her. She'd written it all down at the hotel she'd checked into the night before.

Bobby read over the list and then said "No, it's not a vampire.. Or it might not be.. You say all this started to happen after you found out you were pregnant?"

Gianna nodded quietly, sick to her stomach again about the whole thing. Being on the run, looking over her shoulder, and the stress of what'd happened to her were all combining to make her a bundle of nerves.

And she hated this feeling of weakness and powerlessness that she felt right now, more than anything.

"You're staying here. I know you're safer here. Besides.. I've kinda been toying with tracking you down lately, seeing how you grew up for myself.. Trying to convince myself I did the right thing in staying away from you and your mom." Bobby said as Gianna took a deep breath and then said quietly, "I knew what you did, dad. Mom didn't hide any of it from me. I didn't believe it at first, but now, I kinda wish you'd been in my life more.."

"Me too.. But I couldn't, Gianna. If I had, you'd have been in danger."

"No more danger than I bought upon myself, apparently." Gianna said quietly, as throats cleared from the doorway causing her head to snap up.

"Can we come in now?" Dean asked as he and Jo made their way into the room, sat down, looking at the girl in curiousity. Sam however sort of just stood there, full on deer in the headlights look as he had this odd moment where he could not, for the life of him stop staring at the girl who sat on the couch.

Gianna found herself unable to stop staring at the taller of the brothers, and then finally, she shook her head and broke the stare, looking down at her hands, then at her dad as she muttered, "Might as well tell 'em all, daddy."

Bobby explained the whole situation and Dean and Sam looked at one another, Jo grimacing and moving to sit next to Gianna as she said quietly, "It's okay now, you're gonna be safe."

"I'm gonna find the son of a bitch and kill him." Gianna muttered as she leaned back and then said calmly, "I hate feeling like this.. And I hate not knowing what the hell will happen next." before sitting up again, and then saying "I'm gonna keep the kid.. It's not my kid's fault that this happened. If they ask, just gonna say that I don't really know their dad, it was someone I dated."

None of them could really say anything, because they didn't know what to say, what not to say.

Gianna took a deep breath and then said quietly, "You guys don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I've sort of had time to deal and get my shit together.. Now I just have to figure out what's following me, what wants to hurt me and why.."

Dean and Sam, Bobby exchanged looks and then Bobby asked, "When did all this start, exactly?"

"The week I found out I was pregnant.. I don't remember the date, all I do remember is that the night the thing attacked me outside the cafe I was going into, after finding out I was pregnant, was looking through the window, just before I went to go into the door, and seeing the evening news on.. That crazy son of a bitch Dick Roman was on again.. I remember thinking right before it happened that if they elect that crazy bastard to office, I was going to revoke my citizenship and move to Canada or Mexico or something."

Dean and Sam looked at one another, Jo looked at Dean and mouthed, "Do you think he's had someone find her to get to Bobby?"

Dean shrugged and then said "Yeah, that guy's a son of a bitch.. He's sort of got this silent thing going, trying to flush the hunters of the world out, get rid of them one by one.."

"Ahhh.. Now see, that sort of makes sense.. I wondered why the guy who came to my house disguised as something else had this shady looking suit on after I didn't just let him in. When his plan failed, it was almost like the thing morphed in front of me?" Gianna said as she bit her lip and then took a few deep breaths.

"She's gonna be staying with us." Bobby said as Dean and Sam nodded, Jo and Ellen did also, Jo offering "You can sleep with me."

"You sure? I mean you and him" she said, looking at Dean, who said _"My name's Dean, by the way, this is my brother Sam,"_ before she continued, "Looked cozy when you guys came in. I don't wanna intrude."

"It won't be an intrusion." Sam blurted before going silent again, watching her.

He couldn't stop watching her actually, and the entire thing was beginning to get under his skin.

Bobby spoke up and said "There's another room, just down the hallway from me and Ellen." as he looked from Sam, who he elbowed and mouthed, "Stop starin so hard, idget."

Sam glared a moment, rubbing the spot that Bobby elbowed. Then he realized that the empty room happened to be across the hall from his own room. And he promptly groaned.

If he were going to avoid her, this odd feeling she gave him? It'd never work with her right across the damn hall.

Gianna nodded and then said quietly, "When did Mom tell you about me?"

"When you were born.. Your mother and I, we stayed friends.. I just told her up front, I had to stay out of your life as much as I could, but you have to know.. It killed me to say that."

"She told me everything about you. She also told me you'd say that, and I believe you, sir." Gianna said as she stood and stretched then said quietly, "I think I need to lie down if that's okay?"

She walked up the stairs, found herself in the empty spare room, falling easily onto the bed. These past few weeks had been one constant roller coaster of ups and downs.

As she lie there, staring at the ceiling, she wondered what in the hell got into her down stairs, why that one guy, Sam had been so damn hard to stop staring at, to resist..

Groaning in frustration at herself, she punched her pillow and then shoved her head beneath it, the beginnings of a migraine causing her to seek out darkness.

As she slept, Bobby explained why he hadn't told anyone but Ellen about Gianna and Dean and Sam asked him several questions. And he found himself happy that maybe he'd get to know her now, and at least he wouldn't regret never having met her, if he died suddenly.

Dean and Jo and Sam walked upstairs, and Dean and Jo went into the room Dean slept in to talk. Sam went to go into his own room, but the faint sounds of Slipknot had him raising a brow, and peeking into the spare room.

She'd fallen asleep with an MP3 player going, and apparently, she'd been listening to Slipknot.

She was also out of the covers, and it wasn't very warm in the room.

Dean chuckled as he watched from the doorway of his room, motioning Jo over, pointing at Sam.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Jo said as Dean chuckled and then said "That poor idiot's literally been choke slammed by cupid or something this time. Did you notice them looking at one another?"

"Yeah. And don't you go picking on him about it, either, Dean, I mean it." Jo said firmly as Dean pretended to pout and then said calmly, "If it helps him get through all the shit he's got going on, I'm all for it. Maybe the poor guy needs this."

"Gianna definitely does. I'm happy for Bobby, I mean it's not a secret how he's always wanted kids, but never said he wants them.. he's certainly been almost like a father for you guys."

"Yeah, he has. I'm glad he's gonna get to know her. It had to have been hard to do what he did. I can't imagine our dad doing it to us. But I know how the alternative felt too.."

Outside, the figure paced around at the end of the road. He'd seen her go up the driveway, but then her scent sort of vanished. This made him angry, made his bosses angry when he told them he'd lost sight of her, yet again.

He'd have to think of some way to make a move soon, or his boss wasn't going to be pleased at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"At least tell me, you insufferable idiot, that you know where she is, where the child is." Dick Roman said as he turned in his office chair, fixed his eyes on the door, glaring at the man standing within coldly.

"Oh, we know where she is. She found her father, exactly like we hoped she would. But for some reason, I couldn't follow her all the way to his home." the man stated as he sighed and awaited his punishment, because he'd only accomplished part of his goals.

Not all of them as he'd been specifically instructed to do.

And it was only the latest in a long line of failures where the hunter's daughter, where the Winchester brothers friends, Jo and Ellen were concerned.

They were good at hiding, good at keeping themselves secure. For now, of course. The man had all due faith in Dick Roman, in the man that Dick Roman was working for that noone had met. They would triumph sooner or later, there was no way in hell they couldn't, it was a foolproof plan.

Dick studied the Leviathan and sighed as he said "One more chance. Lucky for you, I value loyalty. This time, at least." before dismissing the man who stood cowering almost in the doorway.

"T-Thank you, sir." the man stuttered as he made a hasty retreat, practically ran from the building.

Dick grumbled to himself, because this latest setback was not going to make his boss happy, not in the slightest. He had orders, and he wasn't a man given to failure either. And the man who apparently couldn't handle the simplest task lately, where the Winchesters and Bobby Singer were concerned, well.. he was making Dick look like an idiot.

"If he fails this time, I'll have to take matters into my own hands somehow, apparently." Dick muttered as he raked his hand through his hair, sat in quiet thought for a while.

Meanwhile, at the Singer house, Gianna was in the grips of another nightmare about the night that'd pretty much changed her life. She kept running, and trying to get away, but the doors kept locking themselves. Just as she screamed, she felt a hand on her shoulder firmly and her eyes shot open.

Sam sat there watching her curiously. "You okay?" he asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare... I wasn't that loud, was I?" Gianna asked, pulling the covers up just a little higher, painfully aware of the fact that the sheet and blanket hid just how little she wore to sleep in, making it awkward for her, given her current situation.

"No, I just heard you scream this one time and I thought someone was in here or something.. I mean Bobby's completely demon proofed this house, but..." Sam said, his voice trailing off as Gianna watched him intently.

"What?" he asked as he watched her back. Gianna shook her head and then muttered quietly, "Nothing, it's just.."

"Just what?"

"Not sure, actually. I'm gonna get dressed. I'm pretty sure there's a ton of stuff I can help you guys with or something, I mean I hate the fact that I'm staying here, yet not contributing anything." Gianna said calmly, her voice coming out sort of slow, soft.

Sam bit his lip and then shrugged as he stood and paused in the doorway, saying casually, "There's breakfast downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be down soon." Gianna said as she dressed when he'd left the room, all the while wondering just what in the hell kept happening to her when he walked into a room.

Sam walked into the kitchen and Jo asked him, "Well? Was she okay? I mean that scream.."

"Was just a nightmare, so she says." Sam said as he sat down, pouring himself a cup of coffee, looking back over everything they'd put together so far on Dick Roman, on the Leviathan breed in general.

Bobby took a few bites of his cereal and then said calmly, "Whatever this thing is, there's something bigger going on. I've just got this really, really bad feeling." as he looked at Dean and Sam, then said "You two don't be pains when Gianna comes down here, got it?"

Dean muttered, "Just think it's odd she shows up now, when all this is going on." as he sipped his orange juice, earning him a glare from not only Bobby, he was surprised to notice, but his brother, Sam as well.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl, but she had shown up just when things were getting plain weird with this Leviathan thing. For all he knew, the real Gianna Singer could be dead, and some Leviathan could have hitched a ride in her body.

Gianna cleared her throat from the doorway, her hand on her hip as she said calmly, "I don't blame you for not trusting me.. I've seen what whatever it is that's after me can do, stealing another person's body and appearance. If you want, Dean, test me. Pretty damn sure I'm still human."

Dean looked at her, ignoring the look he was getting from Jo and from Bobby, who said calmly, "Nobody's testin anybody. Sit down and eat your breakfast, Gia." before taking another sip of his coffee, watching the situation unfold.

Gianna shrugged as she held Dean's gaze in a silent challenge before sitting down, pouring herself orange juice, raising a brow at the vitamin sitting beside her spoke up and said "Probably a good idea you take that."

Too worn out to really argue, Gianna took the pill, swallowed it down with orange juice, and quietly ate her food, staring out the window at the driveway, collecting her thoughts.

"Hey, umm, guys? There's some naked guy walking up the driveway? Looks like he's talkin to himself." Gianna said as she stood, walked to the kitchen window, trying her best not to double over in laughter.

Dean and Sam looked at one another, then at Bobby who stood and looked out the window also, gaping at Castiel, who was walking calmly up the driveway.

"Somebody get that man in here, before he gets his ass arrested." Bobby grumbled as he palmed his forehead and then said "That man's name is Castiel, he's an angel.. Sorta.."

"An angel, huh? Looks like your garden variety naked crazy to me, dad." Gianna said as she smirked a little, Bobby snickering as Ellen muttered, "Oh boy.. They're both smartasses."

"Yeah, well he ain't. Dean, how the hell is he still walkin around? We all saw him drown in the lake..."Bobby asked as Dean stood and said "I don't know, Bobby, but I'm about to go find out."

Gianna bit her tongue, but what she almost said was something along the lines of, 'Oh so you trust the crazy naked guy.. But not me, huh?'

Probably for the best that she kept those particular thoughts to herself, she reasoned as she walked to the table and sat back down, scanning over the notebook that her father and Sam had been reading over when she walked into the room. She grimaced as the teeth from her 'nightmares' came to life on the pages of the notebook.

"This thing, Dad.. The thing that tried to attack me.. It had teeth sorta like it." Gianna said as she tried to resist the urge to throw up, remembering that night, and everything she'd been through since.

Bobby groaned and then muttered something and then said "You sure, Gia?"

"Dad. I'm pretty damn sure I saw those teeth when the thing did it's howling in anger bit when I didn't just let it in."

Gianna didn't push the issue too much, because if she really thought about it, things the night she'd first realized she was being followed, well.. How sure could she be?

All she did know was that whatever it was, it wasn't human, and she was secretly afraid that she knew exactly what the things might be after...


	4. Chapter 4

"Son of a.." Gianna swore as another round of nausea hit her, making her spring over the back of the couch, bumping into Castiel on the way. Sam found himself watching the petite brunette in concern as she bolted up the stairs. Bobby peeked in and asked, "She sick again?"

"Yeah." Dean said as he asked, "What are we gonna do if the kid's not human?"

Bobby gave Dean a stern warning look as he added, "We're not gonna talk about this again, idget." and then called up the stairs, "There's crackers and ginger ale in the kitchen, Gia."

"Thanks dad." Gianna called back down before leaning heavily over the toilet again, shaking practically. The one thing that scared her most about her situation, currently, is she was afraid she was going to birth an alien or something in a matter of months, and she just wasn't sure she was prepared for something like that to happen. The bathroom door opened slowly, and she felt someone grabbing her long brown hair, holding it back while sticking a damp rag to the back of her neck.

She managed to look up and her eyes met Sam's. She bit her lip and wiping at her mouth she muttered quietly, "I.. Thanks." as she rinsed the taste of vomit out of her mouth before saying quietly, "Hell of a situation I got myself into, like an idiot."

"It wasn't your fault." Sam said quietly, as he stared at her, wondering what the hold she had on him was, and why he couldn't just avoid it, because it wasn't like he was good for her by any means. He was seeing Lucifer everywhere, he was struggling still with an addiction to demon blood, and he was the guy who'd triggered the Apocalypse a while back, essentially bringing down this latest mess, the Leviathans, onto everyone's head.

He heard the laughing, taunting voice in his mind, biting his lip, he tried to block out the sound. Gianna looked at him, her hand on her hip, shutting the door firmly, as she asked in curiousity, "Who the hell were you talkin to last night? I seriously thought you were gonna fight 'em."

"Nobody." Sam lied quickly as he tried to think of something to talk about, to change the subject. He noticed her hand shaking and then said "What's scaring you? You just look afraid, all the time."

"Oh, a few things actually.. For one thing, knowing some species of something that shouldn't even exist is after me.. Knowing they even exist, hell.. Then there's this recurring nightmare I keep having about my kid being... Something not entirely human... I mean what am I gonna do if I give birth to one of the damn things you guys spend all your time trying to hunt down, keep from hurting someone?"

"We'll all figure that out when it happens, Gianna." Sam muttered, holding her gaze, watching her tear up, feeling really, really bad for her, wanting to comfort her, but not entirely sure given his state currently, that it was a good idea to do that.

"I'm scared, Sam." Gianna said quietly, as she found herself hugging against his tall muscular frame, crying a little. This was rare for her, that she poured out everything to someone else, trusted one other person without knowing them for a long time. She tended to work her hardest to keep people out, because she'd went over half her life thinking and wrongly that her father walked out on her, her mother when he actually hadn't wanted to.

He'd been left with no choice, really, Gianna's current position in this unseen war against things that shouldn't even logically exist, showed her this much. And the past few weeks she'd been with her father had been a real eye opener about several things she'd been blind to beforehand.

His hand went to her hair for some reason, it felt soft and silky beneath his hand, as his fingers raked through it and he tried to do something to calm her down. He may not be a good guy to get involved with, he reminded himself, but he could do whatever he had to to keep her safe, and he somehow knew he would, if he had to.

As soon as he thought this, he heard Lucifer laughing in his mind and he bit the inside of his cheek as he muttered, "You okay to go back downstairs?"

Gianna looked up at him and then raised to tiptoe.. What she did next, she blamed on hormones, but she knew deep down, she actually wanted to do it, and probably would have, even if being pregnant wasn't screwing with her normally practical and not overly emotional mindset.. She brushed her lips to his softly, but this wasn't really enough.

She wound up wanting more, and wound up going for it, Sam tried to stop himself from letting the kiss deepen, but he couldn't for some reason, this magnetism between the two of them, the tension that'd been building for a week or so now, sort of rose to the top, clouded his judgement momentarily. The clearing of a throat from the bathroom doorway, had them springing apart, both wide eyed as they looked at one another questioningly, and Dean spoke up, asking, "Came to see if she was alright.." as he smirked at Sam, shooting him a sly wink.

Sam glared at his brother making a mental note to remind Dean why his 'thing' with Gianna was not a good idea, later on. Then he asked, "Did you hear from Frank yet?"

"Yeah, the crazy bastard wants us to come over later, said he might have found something out about that huge plot of land Dick leased a little while ago." Dean said as he smirked at Sam, then added, "Ellen thinks she found you a doctor in town, Gianna.."

"Thanks." Gianna muttered quietly, still largely in shock at what she'd done, and how she wanted to do it again now, how the pull Sam had on her lately was only stronger, and the tension only mounted more with the kiss just now.

Dean walked out and Gianna muttered, "I, umm.. I'm sorry I did that, it's just.." as she trailed off, words faltering, not sure really why she was even apologizing, because she honestly was not sorry she had kissed him.  
"It's fine, really.. It's not like you did something wrong, I kissed back.. I shouldn't have, all things considered, Gianna, but I did." Sam said quietly, as he looked at her one more time, walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, trying to 'compose' himself before going back down stairs.

Dean smirked as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a burger getting his hand swatted by Ellen who asked, "Well?"

"Let's just say Gia's safe. I kinda walked in on 'em.." Dean said through a mouth full as Bobby looked up and asked, "Walked in on 'em doing what, exactly?"

"Kissing."

Jo giggled and then said "I knew it. She keeps looking at him when he's not looking, and he's always watching her.."

Castiel raked his hand through his hair as he butted in and said with a knowing smile, "I've seen it. I was wondering if I were the only one who noticed."

Bobby grunted and then muttered, "At least I know nothing will happen to Gianna right now." to himself mostly. He wasn't sure how to feel about his daughter with Sam, but he didn't mind it, Sam was a good kid, better than he gave himself credit for, really.

And it did keep Gianna safe.. If it made her happy, he wasn't going to try and stop it.. Dean had his chance at normal, and he was pretty damn close to normal now, as was Bobby, what with Ellen and Jo being there.. It was Sam's turn now, maybe the kid would finally work on getting over everything that'd happened.

"You guys think he still hears Lucifer?" Jo asked as Dean shrugged and then said "He's blockin him out. Don't know how it's going, but maybe if Gianna's getting to him, he won't have to work so hard to block out Lucifer."


End file.
